


Shield and Sword

by TCRegan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night the chantry falls, magic permeates the air in Kirkwall, allowing Justice enough power to speak with Anders briefly before they set out on their continuing task to ensure the freedom of all mages in Thedas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield and Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedIn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIn/gifts).



> Given as inspiration (a prompt, perhaps?) from RedIn who shared this song with me: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvsgYBDKpOs> Which really hits my current favorite genre of music.
> 
> Reading the lyrics, I immediately thought Anders/Justice.

"Anders."

It was a whisper inside his brain, scratching deeply. A jolt of electricity crackled throughout his skin and he shivered.

"Anders. You can hear me."

"Justice?" Anders asked, shivering.

He closed his eyes, pulling his cloak tightly around himself. He'd never been able to hear Justice's voice since their joining unless it was spoken from his own lips. But clear as a bell he could hear it now. Deep, reverberating in his head, it filled him with comfort.

"How can I hear you now?" Anders asked, whispering, wondering if he could have the conversation inside his mind.

He was alone now though, moving through the streets of Kirkwall, heading toward his clinic. He'd already gathered his things, organized them, given away most of his belongings. Though Hawke was a friend, a man who'd proven again and again that he supported mages, supported _him_ Anders never in his wildest dreams believed Hawke would spare his life. He'd been drawn to the tall, broad warrior who showed anger when his sister was dragged to the Circle. Who sat silently upset when his mother died at the hands of a mage, yet still defended magekind. Who called Orsino out on his weakness and went toe to toe with Meredith when she threatened Anders and his apostate status.

Hawke sent him away not once, but twice. And Anders went. He couldn't stay in Kirkwall. He would no longer be afforded the protection of the Champion. But he would fight for mage rights in his own way. He wouldn't give up. Even if he lost his friendship with Hawke, he would continue on and fight.

"The explosion, the chantry," Justice stated. "The magic permeating the air. Can't you feel it, Anders? Can't you feel the thrum?"

Anders closed his eyes despite himself. He had no time for this; the templars would be coming for him. Even Hawke couldn't stop them. If Meredith survived, nowhere in Thedas would be safe for him, for them. Justice soothed him, a tingling flow of healing, calming magic flowing through every cell of his body. He felt it. Cool and quiet, then louder, buzzing almost like the taint he felt when darkspawn were near, but pure and clear. The raw feeling of magical energy filling him up.

He raised his fingertips, feeling the tears on his cheeks and when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in his clinic. At first, nothing but a black void, nothing above nor below him. Slowly, starlight, little pinpricks of light dotting the canvas took shape. A swirling grey mist formed up around him and he inhaled deeply, looking up at the sky above, warmth on his face like the sun.

"Anders."

He felt arms around him and stepped into a familiar embrace, though he'd never held Justice in this way before.

"How?"

Justice drew his hands down Anders' back, which was bare now, his cloak and shirt fading into dust. Strong, sure fingers massaged his muscles and he leaned against the strong frame of his warrior friend.

"You are in the Fade."

"Physically?"

"No," Justice admitted. "Just your mind. But I will keep your body safe, phased from view. No templar will have you as long as I exist. I promise you this."

"Justice, I'm sorry. I've warped you, perverted you. Turned you into a demon."

"Hush," Justice said, tilting his chin up, and Anders looked into eyes as blue as the Amaranthine Ocean. "You did no such thing. I absorbed your anger, Anders. I took it into myself so you could focus on the cause. Our cause. The mages must be free, Anders."

"I've failed. I-"

Justice kissed him silent, and Anders melted against him, gasping at the firmness against his owe naked torso. A warm wind pulled at his trousers, ruffling the fabric around his legs and he was turning slowly, almost like a dance. When he opened his eyes, they were on a sandy beach, the sun overhead providing a comforting heat to the chill he felt in his very skin.

"You haven't failed. This is just the beginning," Justice promised him.

"But Hawke-"

"Shh," Justice whispered, brushing a thumb over his lips. He kissed him again firmly, hands moving down his arms, fingers wrapping around his wrists in a tight grip.

"Justice," Anders gasped, hips moving against the spirit's. He felt his own arousal as well as Justice's, an overwhelming sensation heightened by their shared soul.

The landscape around them shifted again and they returned to the inky black void, the starlight fading slowly. In the distance, a streak of silver.

"A shooting star," Anders whispered.

"I've come to understand that mortals wish upon them. What would you wish for, Anders?" Justice asked, hands moving to Anders' hips now, thumbs brushing over the skin.

"I want to see mages free. Even if I have to give my life."

"You'll give up the notion of Hawke."

Anders nodded. The man had rejected his advances. He'd been a good friend, and his heart hurt to think of him now. Hawke would fight for mage rights in his own way and he, Anders, would fight…

"I will be everything you need. I will complete you," Justice whispered, though his tone was harsh, demanding. He kissed him again.

Anders felt his back bending as Justice pressed him down to an invisible ground. He shivered, the warrior's body covering his easily, though weightless here in the Fade. He reached up, hands on Justice's shoulders.

"You are mine, Anders."

Anders swallowed hard, nodding. Another kiss, and when he opened his eyes again, he was back in the clinic, kneeling on hard ground, hands gripping his pack tightly, hood drawn low over his eyes. He felt the familiar weight of the spirit in his chest wrapped tightly around his heart and soul.

_We complete one another, Anders._

"How long will this communication last?" Anders breathed.

_Not long. We must move. Flee Kirkwall. We will find others. You will be the prophet, the one to lead the mages to freedom. I will be with you always, Anders. I will give you my strength. I will be your shield, you must be the sword._

Anders nodded, gathering the rest of the supplies and tugging his pack onto his back. He slipped down into the sewers, running quickly through the cavernous tunnels that spilled out into the Vimmark Mountains. He looked back at Kirkwall dotted with fires, smelled the smoke as it wafted over the coast.

_Run, Anders. I will be here._

Resolutely he turned his back on the city he called his home for so many years, and raced off, the spirit a warm weight in his chest. His friend, his other half.

He would not falter. He would not fall. And he would not fail.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got to play a little with a headcanon here that I've been tossing around. It kind of irritates me when people say that DA: A Anders and DA: 2 Anders are different people, that he didn't care about mage rights in Awakening. He DID. He was angry, though, and it came out more as sarcasm than anything else. "Some people like getting kicked in the head to be woken up. Me, I'm just so picky" etc. I saw him more as an angry, confused young man who just wanted to, as he said, avoid his oppression. But given opportunity? Focus? Resources? Hell yes he would fight for mage rights.
> 
> So it's my headcanon that Justice absorbed all that anger, allowing Anders a clear head to focus on the task, the cause of mage freedom. Anders thinks that his anger warped and perverted Justice (and it might have) but it's not Anders' fault. Justice made that sacrifice FOR Anders. My two cents. ^_^


End file.
